Organofluorine compounds are chemically stable substances. The organofluorine compounds, in particular, have good properties in terms of heat resistance and chemical resistance. Therefore, the organofluorine compounds are used as surfactants and the like.
However, the organofluorine compounds are chemically stable substances, and therefore hardly decomposed with microorganisms. The organofluorine compounds, for example perfluorooctane sulfonate (PFOS) and perfluorooctanoate (PFOA) are hardly decomposed in the ecosystem, so that there have been concerns about harmful influence to the ecosystem. Heat decomposition of PFOS or PFOA requires high temperature of about 1000° C. or more due to the chemical stability (see JP 2001-302551 A).